villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Furious Doctor
The Furious Doctor is a character in the Puppet Pals series. He is a doctor who likes to swear and be rude. In The Shrinker and his army of Internet trolls, it was mentioned that the furious doctor was born in 1942. The month, day or date, however, is unknown. It is unknown what his real name is. He is just referred to as the Furious Doctor. Appearances He first appeared as a minor antagonist of Pink Evil's New Job when he saw Pink Evil (who is currently known as Pink Awesome. When he saw Pink Awesome, and asked who was asking for a job, it was Pink Awesome who said that, and then he said he was in front of the doctor and asked him if he was blind, and he asked him how he can get a job without arms. Pink Evil/Pink Awesome asked the doctor how he is a doctor when he could not see him in front of him causing him to be annoyed and insulted. The doctor asked Pink Awesome if he wanted to help him with his job, and was originally going to hire Pink Awesome, but the doctor started to change his mind and ask him how he can get a job if he has no arms. Pink Awesome/Pink Evil told him that he is sick of people saying that, and says to him that he's a doctor, and asked "why don't you make me some arms?". The doctor said that he doesn't know if he could make arms, and Pink Awesome told the angry doctor that he is supposed to be a doctor. After that, the doctor got furious and told Pink Awesome that he is fired. Pink Awesome called the furious doctor an idiot, and told him that he never hired him. Pink Awesome called the angry doctor the "dumbest doctor that he ever met", causing the doctor to get angry and swear at him. The fun-loving pool noodle told him to calm down. The doctor constantly told him to get out of the hospital and constantly called him an armless piece of shit. Pink Awesome leaves, as he calls the doctor a dimwit and he tells him to stop saying the same thing too many times. The doctor continued swearing and getting furious at the pool noodle, and then Pink Awesome wanted the episode to be cancelled because the doctor was swearing too much, and was being too loud. The furious doctor told Pink Awesome to get out, and then calls him a dickhead. Pink Awesome replied and said "yeah well, fuck you too", causing the doctor to tell the fun-loving and dimwitted pool noddle to fuck himself. Pink Awesome told him to watch his language, and calls him a young lady causing him to finally lose his temper at him, and says that he was a man, not a lady. He later appeared in Bob the Builder The Movie when he was pretending to be helpful to Furious Bob the Builder, and after the furious builder disrespects the doctor, the doctor starts swearing and name-calling. He appeared again in Furious Bob the Builder gets revenge on the furious doctor. As Furious Bob the Builder comes to the hospital and calls the doctor "doc", the doctor was insulted and unhappy to see Furious Bob the Builder again, and did not want to be called doc and said to the furious builder "what are you, Bugs Bunny?". Furious Bob said that doc is short for doctor and called the angry doctor the dumbest doctor that has ever been allowed in a hospital". Furious Bob also said the doctor does not deserve a medical license and called him the dumbest person that he has ever met. The doctor later dies after Furious Bob the Builder hits his head with a hammer. Despite his death, the angry doctor appeared in Bob the Builder episode 11 (season 2) when he helped Bugs Bunny and Brooklyn T. Guy take Furious Bob the Builder home after going to the hospital, and the furious doctor felt annoyed about helping Furious Bob the Builder. He later appeared in Bob the Builder season 3, when Furious Bob the Builder fakes his death. The doctor went to Furious Bob's funeral, and thought that he deserved it. He briefly appeared in Evil Mickey Mouse commits genocide when he angrily fired Bugs Bunny from his job as doctor. The doctor appeared once in The Shrinker. He also appeared in The Shrinker and his army of Internet trolls where he helped the Shrinker kidnap Furious Bob the Builder and Pink Awesome. He wanted to kill Pink Awesome and Furious Bob the Builder, but before he starts killing them, he angrily tells the Fake Doctor to come to the hospital and tell the truth. The fake doctor proceeds to reveal that he was actually a fake doctor and a fraud all along which angered the furious doctor. Pink Awesome and Furious Bob the Builder proceed in escaping. He was defeated by an evil and homicidal machine named Grabber by throwing him off a cliff causing him to fall into the water. As the doctor fell into the water, he threw a match into the water causing the sea to be caught on fire. He saw sea creatures such as a shark, a stingray and two jellyfish. As the doctor saw jellyfish, a stingray and a shark, he intentionally abused them causing them to attack the doctor, and kill him by attacking him. As the sea creatures kill the doctor, a fire appears in the ocean, causing them to burn which most likely killed the sea creatures. He was never seen in any future Puppet Pals videos again. Personality The Furious Doctor is angry, rude, bad-tempered, pompous, cranky, mean, unkind, disrespectful, foul-mouthed and uncaring as he likes to use swear words and insult people by calling them a prick and a piece of shit. He hates being disrespected and being called names like young lady, idiot, blind, useless, terrible, dickhead and prick. He is also not very helpful to others as he is occasionally reveals to be secretly evil, cruel, unsympathetic and unhelpful as he pretends to be helpful.Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Male Category:Puppet Pals Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Abusers Category:Arrogant Category:Revived Category:Kidnapper Category:Nameless Category:Traitor Category:Bob the Builder Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Elderly Category:Deceased Category:Thief Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Hypocrites Category:Liars Category:Titular Category:Conspirators Category:Criminals Category:Evil Vs. Evil